Fantasy Star
by lonesorceress2209
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is sent to explore a new planet, called Gaia by it's inhabitants, which is threatened by a sorceress named Ultimecia. Can Kirk and his crew help SeeD save the planet in time? Rated T for language, but may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it looks like I am the first person to write a Star Trek/Final Fantasy VIII crossover! Been awhile since I've been first at anything. I think the last time was at a science fair in elementary school. I did a project on bending a chicken bone in different solubles. Seems vinegar works the best there. Anywho! I hope those of you who are fans of both Star Trek and Final Fantasy VIII will enjoy this and hope I don't botch it up. I am starting the Final Fantasy storyline just before the main characters enter Esthar. I know that's like leaving out a lot of the plot, but I have ideas for incorporating all of that in, so bear with me. I just figured that Esthar was a good place to have the Enterprise crew enter, but I didn't want them to be there the whole time while all the other stuff was going on, so I compromised.

Chapter One

Captain James T. Kirk was being put through the ringer by the Enterprise's CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Jim hated physicals, and Bones loved to force him to go through the rounds of the mandatory procedure. "Bones," Jim panted. He was slightly out of breath after his exercise. "Explain to me why I have to do this."

"Because it's Starfleet regulation, Jim. And I enjoy getting to boss you around for a change."

"You know you could let me off the hook just once. You still owe me for the Mudflee vaccine thing."

"I do not! I paid you back by getting you on the Enterprise, which turned out to be a good thing. If I hadn't we wouldn't be here and there wouldn't be an Earth to call home."

"Yeah, Yeah. Rub it in. I guess you could say you were the reason everything and everyone was saved. The rest of us just did all the hard stuff."

"Jim, I'm a doctor, not a genius. I heal people, you figure out all the good ways to get us out of sticky situations."

"What you tend to forget, Doctor, is that he usually first gets us into those "sticky situations" as you call it."

Jim turned to see Spock standing in the doorway of the physical room. He'd never been happier to see the pointy-eared logician in the whole time he had known him. "Mr. Spock, I'm going to ignore that comment. Do you have an update for me on our situation?"

"Yes, Captain. Mr. Scott has informed me that all systems are up and running and we are now continuing our mission to Gamma Sector Twelve system five as ordered. We should be arriving in eight minutes sixteen seconds."

"What do we know about that system?"

"Not much, Captain. It's never been explored. It is a system with nine planets that orbit around a sun such as our own system does. The third planet is the only one that seems capable of sustaining human life and is extremely similar to Earth." The comm unit in the medical bay sounded, and Jim walked over to it.

"Kirk here."

"Keptin," Chekov's Russian accent floated through the speaker. "Ve haf something here you should see."

"What is it Chekov?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Eet iz hard to describe."

"Alright, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Spock and I will be there shortly. Kirk out." Jim turned to Bones, who knew what the captain was about to say.

"Save it, Jim. We can finish this up later. You better find out what's going on. If Chekov doesn't know what it is then it usually means trouble for us."

"Let's hope," Spock started, "that it does not end up putting us in another "sticky situation" Doctor. Captain, I'll meet you on the bridge." He turned and left the sickbay.

"I don't believe it, Jim. That green-blooded hobgoblin just used air quotes."

"As Spock would say, Bones, 'That is most illogical as seeing is believing, Doctor'."

Bones smacked his friend on the back of the head. "Hey! That's considered as assaulting your commanding officer."

"Nonsense, Jim. That was just part of the physical. Just testing your reaction time. Bit sluggish by the way. That was the last part of the physical so get out of my medical bay and up to the bridge. I'm giving you a clean bill of health."

Jim left without having to be told twice. He arrived on the bridge a minute later and as soon as he saw the view screen he exclaimed, "What the hell is that!?"

"No one knows, Captain. It's just floating there stationary. We did pick up some life forms aboard when we scanned it. They are humans, both male and female, no more that one hundred fifty-five on board."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Run an analysis on the structure and cross reference it with our database. See if we can find out what that thing is. It doesn't seem to have any propulsion devices so it obviously can't move. Have they been alerted to our presence, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"I've tried all hailing frequencies, but they aren't responding, Captain. It's as though they don't have the capabilities to pick up our frequencies. I do believe they have seen us though." After Uhura spoke something clicked in Kirk's brain. "Mr. Spock, I know what it is. I'm just surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, I would be very delighted to know, Captain, so if you're up to sharing, please do."

Kirk smiled, "It's an old space station. I'd say around early twenty-first century style. See the observation deck? In that time period they only had the capabilities to observe the immediate surroundings of Earth, you know like the moon. I'll bet this planet is only as technologically advanced as that. Lieutenant is there anyway you can kind of dumb down our frequencies? Did you ever study about the old digital communications links of the twenty-first century?"

"Yes, Captain. I do believe I can change one of the frequencies to transmit digital signals instead of Federation Standard. Just give me five minutes." She got out her tools and sat on the floor under her console. She quickly pulled off the circuit board cover and got to work. Four minutes later, she replaced the cover and sat back at her station. She tried the digital frequency this time and was shocked to hear a response. "Sir, they're hailing us."

"Let's hear it, Lieutenant." She switched it over to the loudspeaker on the bridge.

"Unidentified spacecraft, identify. Repeat, identify."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise." There was a lot of confused questions and exclamations in the background noise of the transmission.

"Starship? Sir, do you think Galbadia has out matched our technology?"

"No, it's not possible. They haven't even mastered the last bit of technology they stole from us, and that was twenty years ago. There is no way they could have built that thing. They don't have the resources, not to mention a big enough place to hide it from everyone."

Kirk looked at Spock and asked the question that most everyone on the bridge wanted to ask, but was scared to for fear of looking stupid. "What's Galbadia?" Spock looked slightly taken aback, but not because Jim had caught him off guard, rather because he had been wondering that very same thing. "Captain, I can honestly say I do not know the answer to that question, but in theory I would say it is possible that it is a country on this planet."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. That does seem likely." The transmission from the space station was still active and the sounds of bickering filled the bridge. "Lieutenant, shut that off. It's giving me a headache. We're beaming onboard that station. I don't think we are going to get anywhere talking to these people through transmissions. Mr. Spock, Sulu, Bones, you're with me. Scotty you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir. She'll not have a scratch on her when ya come back."

"I'm holding you to your word on that Mr. Scott. I haven't had her long."

"Ya donnae have to worry, Captain. I'll take good care of her." Jim, Spock, and Sulu entered the turbolift and made their way to the transporter room.

It came as quite a shock to Piet when four men materialized right in front of him. It nearly gave him a heart attack. "Are you gentlemen from the ship we were communicating with?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Captain James T. Kirk," he stepped forward and extended his hand, which Piet shook warily. After Kirk released the man's hand he continued the introductions. "This is my first officer, Mr. Spock, my CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and Lieutenant Commander Sulu."

"Pleasure to meet you gentlemen. The name's Piet. I'm in charge of this facility."

"What exactly is it you do here, Mr. Piet?" Spock was quite curious about this place. Of course anytime they approached a new system, Spock got curious. He always thought everything new was fascinating, but Jim always just put that down to his constant infatuation with learning about new things.

"We monitor the moon's activities and the monster levels on it's surface."

"Monster levels? What exactly are we talking about here, Mr. Piet?" Jim didn't like the nonchalant way the man had thrown around the word monsters.

"Don't they have monsters where you come from?"

"No. We are from a planet called Earth that is about five hundred light years from here. I guess some of the animals on our planet could be called monsters, but they don't always harm humans."

"Well these do Captain Kirk. Follow me. I'll take you to the observation deck where you can see them for yourselves." They followed Piet down a series of hallways and doors until they emerged into the domed room of the observation deck. People that Kirk assumed were scientists sat at computer stations that lined the glass walls and that were set up in rows in the middle of the room. It was one of these stations that Piet led them to. "Theyra, magnify the surface to one hundred twenty percent." The technician did as she was told and replied, "Surface magnified, sir. It should be viewable on the screen in a few moments." True to her word, the surface of the planet's moon appeared on a large screen that covered one wall in front of them. All that the Enterprise crew could make out on the surface was what looked like a bunch of worms crawling around. "Theyra, magnify to two hundred percent." The scene change again and then there was a collective gasp from the visitors. "What the hell is that?" Sulu was disgusted by what he saw. There were all different kinds of creatures crawling on the surface. Ugly creatures. Destructive creatures. It was like looking at a real life picture of Hell. "Those creatures, Mr. Sulu, are the monsters I was telling you about earlier. They are born and live on our moon, but throughout our history, when there are so many of them that the moon is overpopulated, a Lunar Cry occurs, bringing some of the monsters to the surface of our planet. For years we have watched the numbers of the population grow, and just as it is about to reach it's limit, we destroy as many as we can with spaceships to prevent the usual occurrence. Of course, there are still many monsters on the planet from the last Lunar Cry, but we have managed to find ways to protect ourselves from them." One of the scientists rushed up to Piet and whispered something to him. He turned back to his tour group and smiled. "It would seem our president would like to speak to you."

"Is the president here on the station or is he on the planet?"

"At the moment he is still on the planet. We can shuttle you there if you would like."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Piet. We have capabilities onboard our ship to reach the planet. We thank you for the tour and the information."

"Of course, come back anytime. President Loire is in the presidential palace at the heart of Esthar. He, of course, will have more questions for you than I did. I'll let you be on your way now." He shook hands with all of them and went about his work. Kirk removed the communicator from his belt. "Kirk to Enterprise. We're ready to beam up."

"Aye, sir. We are locked on to your signal." It wasn't long before they were back onboard the ship. "Mr. Spock, I want phasers equipped for our next trip. Sulu, you might want to bring your sword. You never know when you might need it."

"Yes, Captain. I have it. Like you said, you never know when it will come in handy."

"Bones, do you have a full med kit ready?"

"Well, yeah, Jim. I am a doctor you know."

"Just being cautious." The doors to the transporter room swished open and Scotty entered. "Scotty, you're gonna be in charge a little longer. We have to go to the planet's surface and meet with some president from some country called Esthar. It seems they are slightly more technologically advanced than we thought, but nothing compared to our standards. Keep an eye out for any strange activity from that moon and whatever you do, do not go anywhere near that damn thing with my ship. It's infested with all kinds of horrible creatures."

"Aye, sir." Jim attached the phaser Spock handed him to his belt and then the group stepped back onto the transporter pad. "Energize."

A/N: Okay. So the next chappy is all about meeting Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. And of course I'm bringing in all the other lovely, important characters. So please read and review. I welcome all reviews. Critical reviews are considered a good start to improvement for me, so give all you want. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Laguna had never seen such strangely dressed people before. These people scared him a little, but then again, they seemed friendly enough.

"So what you're telling me, President Loire, is that there is a sorceress from the future that is trying to take over the world?"

"Yes, Mr. Kirk. That is exactly what I'm telling you. Sorceresses have long been a part of this world, although, in recent years, they have not been looked highly on in our society. It started with Adel. She was the worst sorceress known in history. She gained control of Esthar and was about as evil to the people as a person can be."

"I see, and how did the people rid themselves of her?"

"Well, Mr. Kirk, that was President Loire's doing," Kiros replied. "You see, he tricked her into going into the Sorceress' Memorial and into a containment field that left her in stasis and then he launched the thing into space, where she now resides unable to cause the people any harm."

"A brilliant plan, but would it not have been more logical to destroy this sorceress once you had captured her?"

Spock's question caused the President to question his actions regarding Adel, but he came to the same conclusion as before. "No, Mr. Spock, because when a Sorceress dies, her powers must be transferred to another of her abilities or that Sorceress will not die. As far as we know, there are no other women in Esthar that has her abilities. Which means that Adel would have been trapped in a half dead state, and from what I've read on the subject, that is worse than having her alive. In that state, she could break free of her bonds and then we would have a bigger problem than before."

"I see your point, Mr. President. Do you have any idea how this future Sorceress is attempting to take over here?"

"What we know is that she has been possessing a Sorceress from Galbadia. A woman named Edea. We aren't sure what this future Sorceress is planning with Edea exactly, but we think she is trying to achieve what our local scientists call Time Compression. Where all times meet and she alone can survive it."

"Captain, I would like to meet these scientists and see if I can be of any assistance to them. I would also like to learn more about this future Sorceress and Time Compression."

"Okay, Spock, but I want you to rendezvous with us back at the hotel at 17:00 hours. We have to discuss this with Starfleet Command and I would like you to speak with Admiral Pike about your findings. We have to make sure we aren't violating the Prime Directive in this matter."

"Very well, Captain. I will return to the hotel by 17:00 hours." Spock left and Kirk turned back to Laguna only to find a confused look on the man's face.

"Prime Directive?"

"Yes, President Loire, it's our main law about space travel. We are not to interfere with the natural life and order of any new planet that we discover. Since this planet is not on our charts, the Prime Directive applies to you. Unless you would like to become a member of the Federation, we have to get approval from Starfleet Command before helping you."

Laguna looked worried, so McCoy tried to ease the man's tension, "Don't you worry, President Loire, I'm sure that Starfleet Command will give us the go ahead after we tell them what is happening here. After all, they don't like to see a planet destroyed anymore than you do. Ya'll don't by chance have warp capability do you?"

"Not yet, but our scientists have a prototype warp engine on one of our spaceships, that hasn't been tested yet. The monster activity has been increasing lately and it's too dangerous to attempt a test with that going on. Why do you ask?"

"Because having a ship that can achieve warp is one of the qualifications of joining the Federation. We usually save the first contact thing for a time when we know a planet can successfully achieve warp speed in space."

"I see. Well I look forward to learning more about the Federation, but for now, we should finish our discussion about Esthar's problem."

Ward grunted his approval to Laguna's decision, but his grunt earned him a questioning look from Dr. McCoy.

"That doesn't sound right Mr. Ward. Is there something wrong with your throat?"

"He was injured in a battle a long time ago and he lost his voice. Hasn't been able to speak a word since."

"Jim, I would like to take him to sickbay on the Enterprise. I think I can help him."

"Bones, you know we aren't supposed to interfere until we talk to Pike."

"How can giving one man his speech back affect anything that goes on here?"

"Fine, take him to sickbay, but you better be at the hotel at 17:00. Sulu, I want you to go with him and stay on the ship. Update Scotty on everything we know and I need you at the helm in case anything goes wrong."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu acknowledged. Bones turned to Ward and said, "Come on, my friend, we are gonna see if we can get your voice back. McCoy to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, go ahead Doctor," Scotty's voice said.

"Two to beam directly to sickbay."

"Sickbay? Is something wrong with the Captain?"

"Not at all Scotty, just helping out a new friend, now beam us up." They dematerialized and Kirk watched as Laguna and Kiros' eyes increased in width and their mouths dropped open.

"Tell me, Mr. Kirk, where can we get a device that does that?"

Squall was getting tired of the dreamworld. He was sick of seeing the life of an idiot who screwed up more than he fixed things. It was getting seriously ridiculous. The only thing he admired about this Laguna guy was the fact that he saved Ellone from Odine's experimentation. Squall had more important things to do than fall asleep and watch the goings on of some guys past. _But Sis said it was important_, he thought. He stood up and noticed a car was waiting for them and inside the car was…Kiros. _No it can't be. Kiros is just a part of the dreamworld, but then again, the last time we saw him, he was here in Esthar._ Kiros got out of the car and approached Squall.

"So you have arrived. Come with me. I'll take you to the Presidential Palace, where you will meet President Loire and Captain Kirk."

"I have to see Dr. Odine immediately. It's our friend, there's something wrong with her."

"Very well, we will stop by there first. Let me call the President and let him know."

Squall waited while Kiros made his call, then he and the others got into the car and headed towards Dr. Odine's laboratory. Squall had a heated discussion with the doctor before they finally reached an agreement and then he and the others left to see the president.

"You look just like him, Squall." That was the reaction of his comrades when they met President Loire. Squall just waved the comments off. He was more worried about Rinoa and he told them this. He explained their journey to the president and this mysterious Captain Kirk, who came from a world that was more technologically advanced than Esthar. Squall couldn't imagine anyone being more advanced in technology than this city, but when Ward and Dr. McCoy appeared from out of nowhere amidst bright, sparkling light, he immediately knew these people were not from this planet.

"So what you're saying, Squall, is that Rinoa has received Edea's powers?"

"Yes, well that's what Edea believes. She is with Rinoa and Dr. Odine now, but it has to be that. I can't think of any other answer to what is going on with Rinoa."

"If that's the case, then she needs to see Piet. He would know how to wake her up. Don't get me wrong, Odine is good but he is a nutcase."

"I resent zat remark, sir. Eet iz not true, I tell you. Now would you like to know vat iz wrong wiv your friend or not?"

"Yes, Doctor, please tell us, but make it quick. We don't have a lot of time here."

"She iz in a coma from ze transferral of ze Sorceress's powers. She iz now a Sorceress. We must get her to ze Lunar Base to see Piet. I will not go, but you can deescuss who will amongst yourselves."

Squall of course volunteered almost immediately. Kirk also decided to go, as did Irvine and Bones. They beamed from Odine's laboratory onto the Lunar Base and met with Piet again. He put Rinoa into a bed and Squall practically refused to leave her side. It took Dr. McCoy's persuading Squall that he would not let any harm come to her before he agreed to follow Kirk and Piet out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Bones pulled out a tricorder and began monitoring Rinoa's life signs. He found an abnormality in her brain, however, that he assumed was from the Sorceress' powers melding with her body. He was fascinated at the rate the abnormality was growing inside the girl's brain. So fascinated in fact that he didn't notice when her eyes opened. She sat up quickly, startling the doctor, and blasted him with a fireball. The last thing he remembered was how glazed her eyes had looked and the evil behind them. That couldn't be the Rinoa all her friends described her as. They said her eyes were a warm brown, but those eyes were as black as a starless sky, black as the deepest, darkest pit in hell.

"Bones! Come on Bones, wake up! Dammit, you stubborn idiot. Kirk to Enterprise, three to beam up."

Bones woke up on the transporter pad. Piet was on one side of him, Jim on the other.

"Dammit, Jim, what did you do this time? Why are my clothes singed?"

"You idiot," Kirk replied. "Rinoa did this, not me. Don't you remember?" Bones did remember. The evil dark eyes, the intent to kill. It seemed like a nightmare to him. He only wondered what that poor girl was going through. Was she fighting for control? If so, was she winning or losing? The questions filled his mind so fast, he almost passed out again.

"Oh no you don't. You stay awake, you hear me? Kirk to sickbay, medical emergency in transporter room 3."

Kirk watched as they took Bones to sickbay, all the while wondering why Rinoa had reacted that way and why Squall had gone out into space after her. The Lunar Base had been destroyed. It was lucky everyone got off alright. He and Piet saw to everyone escaping into the pods, then they found Bones and beamed onto the Enterprise. Now he sat in his chair on the bridge while he waited for Spock to complete a sensor scan. They were looking for Rinoa and Squall but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"I just don't get it, Spock. How could they just disappear into thin air?"

"It is rather puzzling, Captain. I have no explanation for it."

"Keptin."

"Yes, Chekov, what is it?"

"There is a ship, sir. Just off ze starboard side. It's unlike anything I haf ever seen, sir."

"Confirmed, Captain. The ship is not in any of our databases."

"That's because it's one of ours, Mr. Spock."

"Piet, what ship is that," Jim asked.

"It's the Ragnarok, Mr. Kirk, one of our old spaceships. The communications relay onboard does not transmit digital. It's all old style radio waves. Amazing design though isn't it? We've never built a better ship. She can fly in space and in the atmosphere. I had hoped that one day I would find her again and install the warp engine I've been working on in her, but all my data is gone. It was lost with Lunar Base."

"That is not entirely true, Mr. Piet." Piet looked confused at Spock's statement to he elaborated more. "I was curious about your station when we first arrived, so I had Mr. Scott download your files inconspicuously into our own database. I could look over your specifications on the warp drive when we are done here and give you some suggestions if you would like."

"Absolutely, Mr. Spock, but first we must find Squall and the Sorceress."

"Captain, I'm picking up two life signs on board the Ragnarok."

"Is it Squall and Rinoa?"

"It's hard to tell, sir. But they definitely are humanoid."

"Captain, I'm receiving communications on old radio waves, sir. It's Squall. He's talking to the Command Base in Esthar. They are going to guide the Ragnarok into the atmosphere. They want him to hand Rinoa over to authorities as soon as they land to be taken to the Sorceress' Memorial. They also say that the containment capsule has fallen into something called Lunatic Pandora."

Kirk looked out at the beautiful ship that had been drifting through space for years. How Squall and Rinoa had managed to find it and get on board was lost to him, but he was glad the old ship was there to give them a place to go.

"Uhura, send a subspace message to Starfleet Command, Admiral Pike. Apprise him of our situation and let him know I see no way out of helping these people. If Adel has awakened then these people are going to need all the help they can get."

"Message sent, sir. Receiving a response now. Admiral Pike gives you permission to aid these people in any way we can. And he wishes us good luck, sir."

"Good. Now let's get down to the surface, get Rinoa back, and get rid of Adel and this Ultimecia. Spock, you're with me."

"Now wait just a minute, Jim. You're not going anywhere without me."

"Bones! Good to have you back. You're coming too."

"Scotty…"

"I know, Captain. I have the bridge."

"Actually, Scotty, you're coming too. I could always use a good tinkerer down there. Especially if there is machinery I've never seen before. Sulu, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir."

The four officers assembled on the transporter pad and beamed down to the planet's surface. They had no idea what awaited them, but that was what made it all the more exciting.

**A/N: Okay. So I know it's been awhile, but hopefully this chapter makes up for the fact that it's taken me forever to write it! Let me know what you guys think of it! Toodles!**


End file.
